Rainy Days
by Fauxhound
Summary: When Misa over hears Light saying he feels nothing for her, she is heart broken. She needs the comfort of someone to slowly mend her heart together. Super L to the rescue! Can L cure Misa of her broken heart, or will he make it worse?  Onseshot. LxMisa


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did… well… lets just say.. Things would suck. Because I would ruin it. :T**

**What's up with me and rain with Death Note? I dunno XD** **I wrote this while listening to All Time Low. It started with their Umbrella cover (which is amazing, by the way. Much better than the Rihanna version.) then it changed to The Wanted, and back and forth. At one point I was listening to another of their songs but I cant remember which. Anywho, I hope you like this ^^ But before I start, I have a question (and a warning lol) How do you get up from an all time low?**

**WARNING: This is and LXMisa fan fiction. That means there is no LXLight (Yay!) Sorry yaoi fans. Yes I know it's a crack pairing, but I just LOVE it ^^ Enjoy~**

Misa stared out of the window of her house. It was raining outside, and the sky was a dark hazy gray. She sighed and put a hand against the window, and a chill rippled down her spine when she came in contact with the cold glass. It was colder than she remembered. Misa did not like to be home alone at dark, rainy times. It seemed so depressing. Shaking her head and sighing, the model walked away from the window and wandered into her room.

It was so boring. Where was Light at times like these? It was a good time to be together. Everyone knew rainy days were romantic. How was she supposed to have a nice, lovey-dovey moment with light when he wasn't even there? It was raining for Pete's sake! Light should know to come over! Misa groaned out loud and threw herself on her bed.

Light was never over anymore. He was always working on the Kira case. What was so special about catching Kira anyway? Misa thought Kira was an amazing person. She would give anything to meet him. Well, except Light. Light was her whole world! She needed a little Light on dark days like those. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It was all L's fault. He was hogging Light.

Misa didn't want to share _her_ Light with anyone. Not with some perverted detective, not any girl, not any guy. Light was supposed to be Misa Misa's. Not L's. The thought of L and Light being together sent a shiver down her spine. L and Light as a couple? Ew! Misa always suspected L of being on that side of the fence since he handcuffed himself to Light. He ruined their dates and Misa's whole life!

Misa couldn't go on a single date without that weirdo tagging along. It was sick. He was always there, on dates and everything. Misa was starting to suspect he just liked seeing Misa and Light kiss. Even though it doesn't really happen often. In fact, it hadn't happened for a week. Misa couldn't blame Light, though. He probably found it awkward to do that right in front of the detective. Seriously, would anyone want to kiss their lover right in front of some seven foot tall creepo with giant eyes just staring? No.

Misa did not want to do anything in front of those weird eyes of his. They were freaking _huge_ and they made her feel weird. She did not like the look he gave her most of the time. It was just… a look. She couldn't put it under any category if she wanted to. Well, maybe one. Creepy. He looked like he was just staring at her. It was really scary.

Then there was that look when he was annoyed, which Misa saw more and more often. He looked like he was going to strangle her. That look wasn't nearly as scary as his normal expression, however. It wasn't creepy. His eyelids were just lower, giving that "Shut the hell up" look. Although L was her friend, Misa couldn't help but think that he didn't like her when he made that face. Light never made that face at her! ..Did he? Misa stared at the ceiling harder, trying to remember a time when Light looked annoyed with her. She furrowed her eyebrows as the thought, starting to toy with the necklace she was wearing. No, she couldn't recall a moment when Light did that.

A huge roar of thunder reminded Misa what she was thinking about in the first place. She jumped, then turned and looked into the mirror next to her bed. She gripped the sheets in annoyance, and pouted. It was all L's fault that Light wasn't there to comfort her. All she needed was her boyfriend to be there, and she would be happy! But he was always working on the Kira case. Whenever she was there she seemed to be losing a lot of attention. That made Misa upset. She did not want to lose her boyfriend to a killer, even if she did admire them. They may have killed the burglar that murdered her parents, but that did not mean they could steal her boyfriend. That was a big no.

There was a loud ring of the doorbell and Misa sat up quickly. She blinked, staring at her reflection, then smiled. Was it Light? Her boyfriend had really come to visit her! Misa was so lucky! She was just thinking about him, too. She jumped off of the bed and landed cleanly on her feet. Bolting to the door, she cheered happily to herself. She reached for the doorknob yanked the door open. "Oh Light, I was just thinking about you! I knew you would come over on a stormy day-"

Misa broke off when she noticed she wasn't talking to Light. L was the one standing in the doorway, staring at her. With those eyes. Misa held down a shiver. She was just thinking about L, too. Stupid detective! "Oh…hi, Ryuzaki," Misa grumbled.

"Hello, Miss Amane," L replied.

Misa looked around him, looking for Light. "Ok where's Light?"

Light was standing a few feet away, and looked at Misa with an emotionless stare. Misa read that as a look that was "just so needy" and ran over to him.

"Don't worry Light, I'm here!" She cried, hugging him tightly. She looked up into Light's face with shining eyes. She loved the boy just so much.

Light looked down at her and replied, "I missed you, Misa. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Misa released him from the Hug of Death and grabbed his hand. She pulled him inside, dragging L along with them. Misa sat down on the couch, nearly bouncing up and down with glee. She was so happy to see Light, she couldn't sit still.

"So how have you been, Misa? You haven't been at the Head Quarters in a while," Light asked. He smiled at her sweetly. He sat next to Misa on the couch, ignoring L as he sat on a couch across from theirs.

Misa nearly melted under Light's eyes. She missed that smile. She hadn't seen it for a long time. "Oh, its been OK. I'm just glad you're here, _Knight_. I was sad without you on a rainy day like this. Rainy days are supposed to be romantic."

She turned to glare at L, who looked extremely bored and was munching on a piece of cake. Misa frowned. How could he eat so many sweets and not have diabetes? How could he at least not be fat? Seriously, he was almost as skinny as Misa, and he probably would be if he was a girl. But how was that possible? He was always eating cake and cookies and candy. What, did he burn off calories with _thinking_? He once told Misa that she could stay skinny like that.

It was rude. Misa was not stupid. She was just surrounded by smart people. It wasn't her fault her lover was a genius. It wasn't her fault her genius boyfriend was chained to a genius detective. She was just a normal model! Glaring at L, she continued to think. L thought he was so great. He blamed Misa and Light to be the Kiras when that was totally impossible. She glared at him ah he took another bite of the tan-colored cake with pink frosting.

That was so fattening. It had to be. If L really stayed thin by thinking, then Light must do that when he eats potato chips. He looked so serious when he ate them, he had to be doing math in his head or something. Then again, he didn't eat that many. L ate tons of cake. He should have been dead already from eating too many sweets. Or he could at least have, like, no teeth. Or at least a cavity. Misa had never seen, or even _heard_ him brush his teeth. _He must have magical powers or something_,Misa thought. _Nobody can stay so thin by thinking. Nobody can have every single one of their perfectly shiny teeth without brushing. Its just not possible! Ryuzaki must be a fairy or something._

A smile spread across Misa's face at the thought of L sitting there with giant fairy wings. She stifled a giggle. That was one funny image. But what's a fairy without a wand? She imagined the fork he was holding was a wand. Who eats cake with a wand anyway? Oh well. _Every pretty fairy needs make up,_ Misa thought with a quiet giggle. Now she was picturing L with fairy wings, a wand, _and_ make up. Red lip stick, blue eye shadow, pink blush… Misa fell off of the couch laughing. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

L looked at her, confused. He hadn't done anything funny.

Light was looking at Misa as if she was crazy. What in the world was wrong with her?

Misa was lying on the floor, laughing really hard. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, the pain of laughing too hard starting to kick in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to speak through the laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha, Ryuzaki… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so sor- HAHAHAHA, sorry HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

If L had any eye brows, he would have cocked one. Misa doubted he did so she pushed the thought away. She was choking now, trying to stop the laughter. Breath was hard to reach. For a second, Misa panicked, thinking she was about to literally die of laughter. She calmed down a second later, only releasing little fits of giggles as she gasped for breath.

"What in the world just happened to you?" Light asked, peering at her from the safety of the couch.

Misa got up and sat back on the couch, blushing with embarrassment. "Oh, nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"…" L just looked at her. What in the world was going through her head?

Misa hoped they wouldn't ask what she was thinking about. She looked at L again, noticing he was staring at her with the widest eyes on the planet. He must have been confused. Misa couldn't blame him. If L had suddenly fallen out of his chair laughing…

Ok that was a scary thought. Never mind.

Misa looked at them. "Um…so…"

Light scooted closer to her, making the chain of the cuffs that kept L and Light together rattle. He looked out of the window calmly. "Misa, you said rainy times are romantic…right?" he asked.

Misa looked at him. "Yeah, but…" She glared at l, who just looked annoyed. Misa quickly looked away and then back at Light. She hated that look. Giving Light her full attention, she nodded.

Light put his arm around her. "What do you say we go out for dinner?"

Misa clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh Light, I would love that!"

L put the plate that once had cake on it down on the table between the two couches. He was being ignored. But what was he to expect? They were supposed to be on a date, anyway. He was the one who dragged Light there in the first place. Light had wanted to stay at Head Quarters and continue researching deaths and whatnot, but L told him that he should visit Misa so she would be happy.

Misa may have suspicion of being the Second Kira, but that did not mean she deserved to be deprived of the guy that she worshiped. He stared at the two as they conversed, deciding where they would go. L wondered if that place had cake, or some kind of sweet. He soon found himself standing up as Light and Misa rose from the couch.

He looked at Light as Misa ran off to get ready, even though she was already dressed nicely, but Lolita to the max. He walked over to Light as soon as she left. "You said you aren't serious about this girl… why are you acting like you are? If you don't love her, why are you acting like it?" he asked softly so that Misa could not hear.

Light turned to L with eyes narrowed. "What right do you have to say that! I would never manipulate a woman's feelings like that."

L stared at Light. It was obvious he didn't believe him. "Then what are you doing, may I ask?"

Misa had changed into a nice black and red dress and bounded out of her room to get to her boyfriend. She stopped suddenly, snickering from a while's away. She decided that she was going to sneak up on Light from behind and scare him. It would be very interesting. She wanted to see Light jump. She started walking in very slowly, but stopped when she heard Light talking.

She his behind a corner from the hallway and peered around it, watching L and Light talk.

"I don't really love Misa… but I can't break her heart," Light said.

Misa's eyes grew five times their size. Her jaw dropped, and her whole world seemed to be crashing down. Did she hear him right? _Calm down, Misa Misa. __You heard him wrong_, She told herself.

"Isn't that manipulating, Light-kun?"

Light looked guilty. "I…I don't know, Ryuzaki. I may not love Misa but I can't…" he drifted off when he saw a shocked look on L's face. He followed L's gaze to see that Misa was standing there in the hallway, a few feet away, tears welling up in her eyes, her face looking absolutely horrified.

"Oh Shi…"

Misa never heard the rest of what he said. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Hot tears blurred the world around her. The Light was gone…it was never real…

When Misa awoke, she broke into tears immediately. She was in so much pain. It felt like someone ripped her heart right out of her chest. The pain was unbearable. She sobbed hard into her hands, her whole body shaking with every gasp. It was the most horrible thing Misa had ever felt. She just wanted to shoot herself.

That's when a hand landed on her shoulder. Misa stopped crying, in shock. But it only lasted a second. The tears started again, and she looked over her shoulder to see who had touched her. Their touch was soft, and they felt extremely warm. Her eyes widened when she realized who had touched her.

It was L. He was standing next to her, looking down at her. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and wiped the tears away from one of her eyes. "Miss Amane… are you alright?" He asked gently.

Misa sniffed. "What do you think? I just found out that the love of my life never even loved me! I…I hate both of you!" She pushed her face into his shirt and sobbed.

L did not like all the contact they were making. It was weird. He felt her grip his shirt, and he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Could a girl cry that much? He hesitatingly hugged her softly, trying to comfort her.

Misa continued to cry. She was nearly screamed into his clothing as she spoke. "If you didn't keep Light away from me, maybe he could have loved me! You and your stupid Kira case!"

Upon hearing that, L looked down at her with those big eyes. "Do you honestly believe that?" He asked softly. He wanted to be gentle with her. He knew you had to be gentle with an injured person.

Misa looked up into L's eyes, looking angry. "Of course I do! Light could have… he would have… sometimes love just happens out of nowhere to someone you know! Sometimes its love at first sight!" Her voice was a shrill scream by then.

And it hurt. Not only his ears, but something L couldn't understand. "Yes, Misa. I know."

Misa pushed violently away from him, stumbling backwards. "No you _don't_," she spat. "You will _never_ understand!"

L looked a lot more serious, to Misa's surprise. "How would you know, Misa? What if I had been in love before?"

Misa nearly growled at him. "No you haven't. And nobody will_ ever_ love you, so it doesn't matter!" Misa inwardly cringed when L's face suddenly turned into a hurt expression, but only for a split second. She felt bad. She had taken it too far. Tears continued to stream as she turned and ran away.

Misa wanted to get away, but in all her grief, she ended up at her balcony. She spun around, to find L walking over to her. She looked around for a way of escape, but it was all in vain. She spotted Light walking behind L, looking guilty. Misa felt more tears streaming. She bit her lip as L stopped and blocked the way back in the house. She balled her hands into fists and screamed. "Ryuzaki! Get out of my WAY!"

L only stood there, hunched over, his hands jammed into his pockets. He stared at her calmly as she had a mental breakdown. Rain fell to the ground, soaking Misa. Thunder clapped above and Lightning flashed. Wind ravaged Misa's dress and hair, blowing it all over the place. Misa was glad that she was wearing tights under her dress, or else L would have seen her underwear like a billion times already.

L looked a bit nervous, but he opened his arms. "Misa? Come here."

"No!" Misa screamed. She glared daggers into L's eyes.

L kept his arms open. "Its OK Misa. You just need to let your heart heal from it's injuries."

Misa saw the world light up with a huge flash of lightning. She saw the concerned look on L's face. She knew L could see how pathetic she looked. "My heart will never heal!" She screamed.

"Yes it will. I'll protect it until it does," L replied, his voice as deadpan as ever.

Misa's eyes widened. She walked slowly over to L and stood in front of him. She stared at the ground for a while before looking up into his face and falling forward into him in hug. She felt his arms wrap gently around her, but awkwardly. She knew L probably never hugged anyone but her before.

Misa stopped crying by then and was silent. _What am I doing? This is the guy who ruined me and Light's relationship! I'm not gonna sit here and hug him! No!_ She thought. She suddenly pushed away from him, shaking her head. "No! I can't!" She took a step back too far and fell. Backwards.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was falling over the balcony. The rest of the event seemed to move in slow motion. She was in such shock, she made not a noise. She reached upward, trying to catch the rail. The rain droplets fell beside her, moving all in one slow synchronized movement. She saw as L was suddenly there, and reached out to her. He grabbed her arm, and her fall came to a stop.

He was leaned over the rail, his wet hair almost covering his eyes. He slowly began to pull her up and over, back onto solid ground. When Misa touched ground, she fell onto L, sobbing again. "You…you just saved my life!" Misa cried.

L stayed silent, just looking at her. He felt a weird flippy feeling inside that was hard to describe. All he knew was that his heart was beating a million times a second. He stared down at her. Was this what Misa mentioned earlier? She said that rainy days were romantic.

Misa looked up at him. "How can I ever repay you, Ryuzaki?"

"There is no need, Miss Amane," L replied, his hands jammed in his pockets.

Misa looked up at him, and her face started to flush a little. She saw a confused look on L's face, and smiled. "I think I know a good way to repay you," she whispered.

L was about to ask her what she meant when she suddenly stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Light was behind them, in an awkward position. He felt nothing for hurting Misa, but acted like he did. He watched as Misa kissed L, and sighed. If he wasn't in his "innocent" stage, when he lost his memory, he would have made a bigger deal to keep Misa with him.

L's eyes widened when she did this, and looked down and her flushed face. She slowly closed her eyes, and L slowly relaxed into it. Yes. It was one of those times.

L liked rainy days.


End file.
